


It's Called Art (You & Me)

by PastelMess



Series: History AUs [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, loosely based on the great gatsby, mentions of illegal activity, y'all shouldn't be suprised bc I am Fitzgerald TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelMess/pseuds/PastelMess
Summary: Wealthy, successful tycoon Tyler Joseph invites middle-class stock broker Joshua Dun over for tea.Josh freaks out.





	It's Called Art (You & Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure if this can count as the "end" of my hiatus, but it's something that's been in the works for a while and something I wanted to post. I guess we can compare my hiatus to a "Killers" hiatus (meaning I'll post here and there, but don't expect a frequent schedule.) Things are still hard, and I'm taking a lot of time to adjust and get used to my new surroundings. Thank you for understanding, and I hope you'll understand. <3

Tyler Joseph was the most contemporary, trendy, upscale piece of artwork in all of Ohio, maybe even in all of the United States. He was famous for his sleek, navy suit that highlighted every curve and jut of his skinny frame perfectly, and that obsidian tie that he constantly strung through his slender fingers out of habit. Not to mention his thick brown hair always slicked back into pompadour and mocha eyes that would make every girl swoon. He was a well-educated businessman, a tycoon that had earned his money quickly at only 24 years old. Mr. Joseph was in magazines, pictures were snapped of him when he entered restaurants, forty different women were always flocking to him and men aspired to look like him.

Joshua Dun was almost one hundred percent sure he was in love with him.

Joshua, who to his family and friends was Josh, had, like most, went into the bond business. Stocks were big, and a lot of money went into investing. It was something he was good at. Josh would have much rather been a musician, but his father assured him that was a terrible idea and would get him nowhere in life. So Josh spent most of his days in an office surrounded by ringing phones and loud chatter as he went through the process of helping Columbus citizens join the ever-rising stock market and explaining almost a thousand times what “investing” actually meant. Very few people planned on long-term investing, which left Josh flabbergasted. 

But that was beside the point.

Josh had never spoken with Mr. Joseph. He had seen him in person several times, always fiddling with his tie and always with a woman or two on his arm. Sometimes he daydreamed about how Mr. Joseph had obtained his wealth. He formulated stories of gangsters and kidnappers and large treasure chests filled with gold and jewels almost daily sitting at that boring old desk of his, waiting for the phone to ring. Other times he fabricated meeting Mr. Joseph in person, about him inviting Josh home where they would make out until neither one could see straight. Unfortunately, Josh knew perfectly well this would not happen. Society did not take a liking to homosexuals, most believing it was something that could be cured by a few months at an asylum. He knew that was untrue. You couldn’t help who you loved.

And so he kept it his own little secret.

On a Friday afternoon, Josh was packing up his things when one of his coworkers and friends approached him with a grin on his face. 

“Josh, are you busy tonight?” Brendon Urie, one of the most eccentric people Josh had ever met, exclaimed. He had a large grin on his face and Josh knew he was up to something.

“I don’t think so... why?”

“A bunch of us were planning on going out tonight, over to Pete’s restaurant. If you know what I mean.” He winked and Josh rolled his eyes in mild disgust.

“You know my opinion on those nasty places,” Josh whispered harshly, continuing to pack up his stuff. Brendon groaned.

“Come on Joshua, quit being a flat tire. You and I both you if any of us need a good time, it’s you.”

“It’s illegal.”

“So?”

“So!?” Josh sighed loudly. “I’m not going. Have fun without me.”

“Fine. Have a boring Friday night alone.” Brendon turned on his heel, and with a shrug, Josh slung his bag over his shoulder and headed down towards the garage.

He spent the night curled up on the sofa, a nice book in his hand while he drowned out the radio show broadcasting in the background.

\---

The following morning when all of Josh’s coworkers were undoubtedly recovering from nasty hangovers, Josh was humming along to nothing in particular as he made himself some breakfast. His friends may have viewed him as the boring one, but Josh simply wanted to avoid messing around with the law. If he ever got arrested, there was a chance someone could find out about his er, “sickness,” and then away to an insane asylum he would go. 

About twenty minutes later, after his plate had been discarded in the sink for later, Josh was back to reading when there was a knock at the door. With a twisted glance of contortion, he pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the front door.

Outside was an older gentleman with a full head of grey hair wearing a black suit. Josh assumed he was probably a butler of some kind. In his hand was a letter.

“Mr. Dun I presume?” he asked, voice gravelly. Josh cocked an eyebrow and nodded.

“That is me. What can I do for you, sir?”

“Mr. Joseph has requested your presence for afternoon tea. Everything is in this letter written by Joseph himself.”

As Josh took the letter from the butler’s hands, he had to remind himself to stay calm and collected and not lose his mind over the situation. It wasn’t like  _ the _ Tyler Joseph had asked him to come over for tea.

“Oh.”

“He has asked for you to call if the time works.”

“Yes, of course, sir.”

The butler smiled. “Until next time Mr. Dun.” The pair shook hands, and then Josh was shutting the door, letter gripped tightly in his hand. Josh unfolded it slowly, almost afraid of what it might say. 

_ Mr. Dun - _

_ I would be delighted to make your acquaintance on the 18th of August at 2 pm. Please let me know if you can come. _

_ Yours truly, _

_ Tyler Joseph _

Josh blinked a couple of times, reading and rereading the letter about five times. At the bottom were a phone number and a house address. He was mostly overcome with the fact that Mr. Joseph used the phrase “Yours truly.” What was that supposed to mean?

Not to mention, the 18th of August was  _ tomorrow. _

He stood in front of a mirror, staring at his shabby suit that currently was not even fully buttoned up. Heavens no, this would not do. Josh was not fit to stand in front of Mr. Joseph dressed like this.

After buttoning up his suit jacket, he slid on a pair of shoes, grabbed his car keys and headed into the hot Ohio air on a mission.

\---

Josh didn’t return home until later that night with a package in his hands. He had spent all day looking for the perfect suit; something that would make him look wealthier than he really was.

He ended up picking out a basic, chic black one that he decided looked okay on him. Nothing would ever be perfect, but it would do.

After a small supper, he set an alarm and climbed into bed earlier than usual, planning on getting a few extra hours of beauty sleep before the big day tomorrow. Josh still couldn’t believe it was happening. He had fantasized for so long, and now he was going to be sitting in front of this tycoon for whatever reason. Josh decided it didn’t matter what the reason was because it was happening either way. Still, he knew he would have to try and not embarrass himself. That always seemed to happen.

The following morning, Josh dressed quickly, forced himself to eat and reached for the telephone. A part of him hoped it would be Mr. Joseph that picked up, but he knew that wouldn’t happen. That didn’t stop his stomach from dropping when a gravelly voice at the end picked up.

“If you’re trying to contact Mr. Joseph, I am afraid he is busy at the moment. I’d be happy to take a message for you.”

“Oh, uhm, This is Mr. Dun, I was just calling to--”

“Ah yes! Good morning Mr. Dun. Will you be able to make it this afternoon?”

“Yes, that’s why I was calling.”

“Of course, of course. I’ll let him know. He’ll be absolutely delighted. Thank you for your call, goodbye!”

The call ended before Josh could spit out a reply, and he sat there for a few minutes, trying to analyze everything that just happened. It was kind of shady the call ended so quickly, wasn’t it? Why was Mr. Joseph so excited to have him over? Josh and he had never spoken once.  Oh well, guess he’d find out.

\---

Josh’s heart almost beat out of his chest on the ride there. He was nervous about the events that might take place. He was daydreaming again, even though it was a terrible thing to be doing, but Josh really couldn’t help it. 

He had to do a double take when his car reached the property. The Joseph residence was  _ huge.  _ About fifty windows lined the building, glowing yellow lined in the late afternoon. Large, blossoming trees and leafy green shrubs dotted the landscape and cobblestone lined the sidewalk and driveway. He was almost afraid to even drive on it.

The minute Josh stepped out of his car he was flocked by butlers alike, ushering him into the great hall of the mansion. A chandelier twinkled above him as he looked around in awe.

“Mr. Dun, it’s a pleasure to have you here,” a voice, a very  _ specific _ voice mind you, spoke, and Josh looked up into the soft eyes of the one and only Tyler Joseph. His hands already started shaking by his sides, and then the damn man had to go and smile.

“It’s a pleasure to have been invited, Mr. Joseph.”

“Come, let’s head into the den for some tea. That’s the reason you were invited correct?” He nodded his head before Josh could answer, and with wide eyes, he followed Mr. Joseph down the corridor and into the den. It was lined with large windows, white curtains ballooning outwards with the wind and cascading back to the floor as the breeze disappeared. Josh hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he started seeing floating black spots.

Mr. Joseph patted to the spot next to him as he dropped to the loveseat with another heart-shattering smile. “Sit down, make yourself at home. I don’t bite, you know.”

“Uhm,” Josh swallowed and prayed it wasn’t as loud as he thought it was as he dropped down. “Yeah. Okay.”

“How do you prefer your tea? With honey? Sugar maybe? You seem like you’d prefer something a little sweet.”

“I’m not actually quite sure...” a mellow blush fell across his face and Josh ducked his head out of embarrassment. “H-Honey is fine.”

“Excellent. They’ll be bringing everything out soon then,” the great tycoon swatted his hand in the general direction of where his butlers shuffled across the granite floor of the hallway. “Honestly Mr. Dun, you don’t need to be so shy. I’m only a person.” he batted his eyelashes and Josh was going crazy.

“I know that. I know.” Josh whipped his head up and met soft, chocolate eyes. “It’s uhm, difficult for me to interact with new people.”

A chuckle. “I can tell. Then let’s get straight to the point, shall we?” his face fell dark. “I hope you got the jist that it wasn’t just tea I invited you over for.”

“Oh.” Josh’s eyes widened. “It... wasn’t?”

“Don’t think I don’t see you in town, Mr. Dun. I do. And I see you looking at me.”

“Well everyone looks at you, you’re one of the wealthiest people in--”

“I want something from you. Can you guess what it is?” Josh shook his head, his knee shaking rapidly.  _ Oh dear god. _

“N-No,” Josh stuttered out. His smirk widened.

“It’s not fully, legal, per se. I hope you are okay with breaking the law.”

Josh’s eyes blew wide and his fingers jumbled together in embarrassment at his behavior. “Oh.”

Mr. Joseph glanced behind him carefully and cautiously before his head whipped back around. “Mr. Dun, I think you are very,  _ very _ attractive, and there is so much stuff I want to do to you.”

The butlers chose that moment to walk out with a tray full of assorted sugars and sweeteners, with two shiny white teacups placed tantamount to each other. Josh continued to stare, not quite sure if he had heard the tycoon correctly. He reached for his teacup with fumbling fingers, the cup shaking so hard tea was sloshing over the edges. This couldn’t be real life. There was no way this was real life.

Mr. Joseph tilted his head curiously before scooting closer to the other man, close enough that his breath tickled Josh’s ear. “Let’s go to my bedroom, yeah?” 

Josh’s teacup clattered on the platter loudly, his face turning an even darker shade of red. He nodded. “Y-Yeah, okay.”  _ This can’t be real. This absolutely cannot be real. _

“I hope everything is satisfactory for you, I had the maids change the sheets earlier this morning.”

“I’m sure everything is perfect.”

Mr. Joseph swung back around long enough to wink, and sure enough, soon they had arrived outside a set of double doors. Josh held his breath as Mr. Joseph pushed open the doors to reveal a beautiful two-story bedroom. A king sized bed was pushed against the back wall, the bedding in shades of dark blue and grey, and a spiral staircase led to several closets and dressers up above. There was also quite a few bookshelves stocked full of exquisite hardcovers and a loveseat-chair combo. Josh stared in disbelief. He was pretty sure Mr. Joseph’s room was the size of his entire apartment.

“What do you think?” He had a smirk on his face. Josh shook the wild look off his face and cleared his throat.

“It’s beautiful.”

“I try.” his smirk widened. “So, tell me about yourself, Mr. Dun. What do you do for a living? What are your interests?”

“Oh. I’m in the bond business.” Josh watched that wretched man climb the staircase slowly, painfully, every step soaked with arousal. He was so, so gorgeous and there was an anxious, black pit forming in Josh’s stomach. “Figured that would be the practical route.”

“Oh, come on my friend! It’s the twenties! Practical routes are boring.” At the top of the staircase, Mr. Joseph pulled a book off the shelf and flipped it open. “Tell me, are you a fan of classic literature?”

“I enjoy reading if that’s what you’re asking.”

“So, let’s see. Fitzgerald, Hemingway, Faulkner-- but what about older works? You know, Jane Eyre, Emily Dickinson, Charles Dickens.”

“Do you take an interest in poetry?” Josh raised an eyebrow.

“Do  _ I _ take an interest in poetry?” he scoffed. “Love is a smoke, raised with the fumes of sighs. Being purged, a fire sparkling, in lover’s eyes.”

“Shakespeare, huh? Very original.” this time, Josh smirked. He watched the tycoon descend down the stairs to meet Josh at the edge of the king.

“Okay, how about this? ‘But our love, it was stronger by far than the love, of those who were older that we-- of many far wiser, than we-- and neither the angels in heaven Heaven above, nor the demons down under the sea, can ever dissever my soul--’”

“From the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee.” his smirk subsided into a gentle smile. Josh let his eyes run over Mr. Joseph’s stature, from his pressed suit and gelled, dark hair to his perfect, dimpled grin.

“So you do know your stuff.” His voice was soft. Josh nodded.

“That I do, Mr. Joseph.”

“Please, call me Tyler.” he inched a hand towards Josh’s waist, who flinched slightly when fingers gripped his hips.

“Are you gonna kiss me, Tyler?” Josh breathed, not really understanding why he was feeling confident and sick to his stomach at the same time.

“That depends, Mr. Dun,” that gorgeous smirk was back, his dimples in full swing. Josh cut him off.

“Joshua. Call me Josh.”

“Joshua,” Tyler repeated, and  _ god,  _ Josh’s name on his tongue was like one of Shakespeare’s many sonnets. His stomach rolled over and Josh felt even more anxious. “I’d like to kiss you.”

“Then do it.”

And so he did. Josh gave in, letting Tyler lead him, letting Tyler’s hands tighten on his hips, tug on the hem of his jacket, grind against his groin until the both of them were hard. Josh was on top of the world. Was this happening? Was he dreaming? Would he wake up tomorrow only to discover that none of it had been real, that he was dreaming, that he hadn’t been invited over by the richest man in Columbus to make out on his bed--

Tyler pulled away. “Josh?”

Josh wasn’t paying any attention. He was frozen, on his back, with Tyler straddling him. When had that happened?

“Josh?” he repeated. Josh blinked a few times as he came to his senses.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“What happened?”

“You blanked out, is all. Are you alright?”

Josh pushed Tyler off of him and sat up. He adjusted his suit jacket. “I’m alright. I apologize--”

“Don’t do that, everything is copacetic.” Tyler flashed another charming smile. “How about I take you out later tonight? We can go catch some dinner downtown.”

“I’d like that.”

“I had no means in frightening you, I hope you can forgive me.”

“You didn’t frighten me. I’m just, well, it’s been awhile.” he ducked his head to hide his blush, and Tyler reached forward to tilt his chin up.

“You are so beautiful.” he sucked in a deep breath. “I can’t believe you are here right now. I’ve had my eye on you for so long now--”

“You’ve had your eye on  _ me?” _   Josh let out an involuntary bark. “That’s unbelievable.”

“Is it? I don’t think so. ‘Never seek to tell thy love, love that never told can be.’”

“You think reciting poetry will have me succumbing to your wishes?”

“I think you’re a strong-willed man, Mr. Dun, and I’m willing to fight for that.”

Josh was blushing again. He stood up, straightened his pants. “I’ll see you tonight then, Mr. Joseph. You can pick me up at my apartment. I’ll leave the address with your butler.”

Tyler laughed, his eyes twinkling with playfulness. “Goodbye, my friend.”

“Old sport,” Josh tossed back over his shoulder as he shuffled out of the room and down the hallway. His hands shook as he scribbled down an address for Tyler before disappearing out the door and down the long driveway to his automobile which certainly did not fit with the rest of the mansion.

Josh climbed inside and leaned his forehead against the steering wheel. “Jesus,” he whispered to himself, pressing a hand to his stomach to try and calm the nervous twisting. Wealthy, successful businessman  _ Tyler Joseph _ wanted to take him out, had kissed him, wanted to have sex with him. He felt like he was dreaming because Josh did not “go out” with nice men; he went to work, sat at a desk, answered a phone, and kept to himself. Maybe tomorrow he’d wake up only to find out that Tyler Joseph had not invited him over, and he had had a very, vivid dream.

He wriggled in his seat uncomfortably, beginning to feel himself growing hard again. Yeah, this was exactly what he needed now. Josh started his car and looked up to find Tyler looking at him from his bedroom window. He smiled when he met Josh’s eyes before closing the curtains.

Josh sped off to get ready for his date.

\---

The doorbell rang with no warning, but Josh had been ready since the second he had arrived back at his apartment. He had sat on his couch, reading Dickens, hoping to study up on material to make himself sound smart. 

Since Josh had worn his new suit to afternoon tea, he dressed in his second best, sighing when he noticed the tear in the cuff when he was looking in the mirror. He kept his hand over the rip as he went to answer the door. Tyler was standing there, in another one of his dazzling suits, with his hair slicked back and a beautiful white smile.

“Good evening, Mr. Dun. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, no! I was just reading,” Josh closed the door, not adding the part about how he had been ready since the afternoon.

Tyler’s smile widened. “You changed. I like it.”

Josh looked down to see what suit he was wearing, completely forgetting in the moment. “Oh, thank you.” Tyler offered Josh his arm.

“Shall we go? I got us reservations at Columbus’s most esteemed restaurant. Rumor has it there’s a speakeasy below.” He winked as the two began the descent to the parking garage. Josh swallowed nervously. How hypocritical would he be if he went down to one of those terrible things after spending so much time fighting Brendon about it? Maybe the rumors were false.

“Speakeasy, right.” Josh forced out a laugh. “Quite a bit of those around here.”

“You take away alcohol and the people revolt. I’m not sure why that became a law in the first place. If you tell someone, or in this case, a large group of people, not to do something, the someone or someone's will do it anyways.” Tyler shrugged. “I really never understood the appeal of alcohol anyways. I don’t drink.”

Josh’s eyes widened. “You... you don’t? Then why would you want to go down there?”

“It’s an enjoyable audience with a good aura. It helps me forget about my problems.”

He wondered what problems Tyler could be having, but instead said, “That and poetry?”

Tyler snorted. “Yes, that and poetry. Two roads diverged in a yellow wood, and sorry I could not take both.”

“Robert Frost? A bit cliche, don’t you think?”

“I can get much more cliche. I studied quite a bit of Shakespeare when I was a child, and I am more than sure I have the entirety of  _ Romeo and Juliet  _ memorized.”

Josh raised an eyebrow. “Care to share?”

“Soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Joshua is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief.”

“I believe the line is ‘It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.’ I’m going to have to revoke your poetry expert card.”

Tyler suddenly jerked the car towards the left and pulled into an alley, causing Josh’s heart to leap out of his chest. He pressed his hands to the dashboard and turned to look at the wealthy tycoon.

“Are you okay?”

He sighed. “Joshua, I like you a lot. And I know how dangerous that is. Honestly, I could go as far as comparing our love to Romeo and Juliet’s, even knowing how cheesy that sounds. The thing is, I haven’t dated in such a long time, and I’m not quite sure what I’m supposed to do. What you saw back at the mansion, that’s not me. I thought wealth and fancy dinners and talk of speakeasies would make you like me, but that’s not who I am. I’d so much rather be curled up back at home in front of the fire with a book.”

He looked so ashamed that it made Josh’s heart hurt. He set a hand on Tyler’s knee, which caused him to look up. “Tyler, you don’t have to pretend to be someone you’re not to impress me. I like you for who you are. You know, living around here, everyone knows everyone. I’m just some guy who works with bonds. I’ve always had a crush on you, but I thought it was silly since we were two different classes.”

“When we’re born, we’re all the same.”

“Exactly. I’d rather be at home with a book and fire as well.”

Tyler began laughing. “And here I thought you were turned on by my horrendous attitude. Would you care to go back to my place and get to know the real me?”

“Well, I won’t lie, your straightforward approach to getting me to sleep with you was very hot.” Josh grinned. “I’d love to go back to your place. But...”

“What? Anything.”

“Let’s make dinner together, by ourselves.”

A soft, innocence rose to Tyler’s face after Josh requested how they spend their evening. It reminded Josh that successful people did have problems of their own, and they were people too. He shouldn’t have been so quick to judge.

“Okay,” Tyler said after a minute. “Yeah, we can do that.”

“Don’t worry, I know how to cook.”

“Oh, thank God. I didn’t want to admit it, but I’m a terrible cook.”

“We can’t all be wonderful at everything.” Josh squeezed Tyler’s thigh, where his hand still rested and gestured back towards the road. “After dinner, we can start a fire and kiss for a little while.”

“I’d like that a lot, Mr. Dun.”

“I suppose that’s another thing we have in common, Mr. Joseph.”

Tyler blushed, and suddenly, Josh’s stomach was no longer twisting love nervousness, but with love.


End file.
